Blame
by FreyaWazHere
Summary: It was all his fault, everything was his fault. A Russia Fic, comments and critisism please!


Ivan returned from the World Council to the cold sanctuary of his home. The temperature inside was maybe ten degrees warmer than the icy blizzard out side. The house was quiet; he half expected to see the terrified shadowed faces of Lithuania, or Latvia, but nothing stared out of the darkness to watch his passing.

The thundering foot steps stopped, lock clicked open and Ivan vanished into the shadows of his room. Without a sound he collapsed onto his bed, cold tears running down his pale cheeks.

What was sorrow? He didn't know any more, it had been too long. And it was all _his_ fault.

Hate was not something that came often to the Russian; in fact, emotions didn't come normally at all. It must be the constant struggle to survive in the harsh place he called a home.

It all started about 100 years ago, no more like 300, back when that fool Arthur didn't keep his child on a tight leash and look what happened. Out popped the United States of Pain-in-the-ass.

It didn't take long for the kid to grow up into a real annoyance. After several more fights with England, Mexico, and Spain, as well as buying up France's territory he finally got cocky enough to stick his hamburger-loving nose into everyone's business. At least that civil war of his kept him away for a good 15 years.

Then there was WWI and the start of all the problems. After the Europeans fought and slaughtered each other, who came to bring them back up? America. And he refused to help until millions were dead all because he didn't like Russia's Czar, and his system.

Big, brave, kind America, with all of his technology and his promises. All it took was a few words and some money and those pathetic nations practically begged for help. Now they owed him. He even devised a plan that had once great nations paying him everything without realizing it. The fools.

And to top it all off? The Depression. He dragged everyone down; there wasn't a country that wasn't affected. Except for Russia. He was lucky he was socialist. His people didn't need to deal with a depression too.

He didn't want to think about the thirties. If America had kept his nose out of other peoples business than Ivan would have crushed the Japanese and Kiku would have never hurt China. But no, he had to interfere, and bring about peace. Was the New Hampshire Treaty worth millions of Chinese deaths? Russia didn't think so.

Ivan didn't give a single care about the second War to End All Wars. He dealt with helping China, and watched with a melancholy expression as his people fought those damn Nazi's. More men froze than died from a gun wound.

The Cold War, was it really a war? No it was America sticking his nose into Ivan's way of life. What right did he have to criticize? What right did he have to boss around a country who had existed thousands of years more than him? All it took was the propaganda and then all of Europe cowered in the shadow of evil Russia, who would rape your women and kill your children in your sleep.

After the U.S.S.R. fell none of the Balkans or Estonia, Latvia, or Lithuania ever turned back to see how far their former master had fallen and soon the other Communists fell all except for China, but Yao didn't care anymore, he was too busy trying to feed his couple billion people. No one cared and Russia had to begin unraveling the tangled skein of years of oppression and problems all by himself. America certainly didn't help then.

Why? Why did America hate him so? Even now people didn't associate. It took so long to be able to approach the others after the meetings. He tried to but America just came and swept them all away. Ivan couldn't figure out whether he did it on purpose or he just happened to feel the sudden need to talk to everyone.

So this was it? Was he doomed to forever be alone with nothing but the freezing winds to hold him? All of his life, the world, they so much at him and he suffered for it. Who ever helped him? Why did he lend support for never getting any substantial amount of help in return?

His muffled sobs filled the vast emptiness of his home. No one ever loved him, and no one ever would. America had seen to that.


End file.
